ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Keiko Turbo
Keiko is an agent currently working part-time, and since her training has just ended she hasn’t been assigned to a Department yet. As her name suggests, she is the daughter of retired agents Sergio Turbo and Nikki Cherryflower. She was trained by Agent Trainer Desdendelle. Being from Ten Years Hence-type stories, her canonical status is... complicated. While her existence and eventually becoming a PPC Agent is canon, the canonicity of other people she meets isn’t confirmed at all. Appearance Keiko is currently 165 cm (about 5’5”) tall, but is likely still growing. She has medium length dark brown hair, usually kept up in twintails, and green eyes. Her build is on the lean side, owing to all the jumping around she did during her Magical Girl days, and she seems to have inherited mostly her mother’s Asian looks considering Desdendelle assumed her to be fully Japanese. As a student working part-time, she initially took on missions while wearing her school uniform, but later switched to a black jacket and jeans. She still has full access to her powers, which happen to be mostly water-based abilities. They come pretty handy when CADs catch fire. She also owns a Beretta APX pistol, but she keeps it as a last resort if she can’t use her magic. Personality Keiko, despite being half Italian on her father’s side, mostly shows herself to be of Japanese culture, having lived in Japan for most of her life. As a result, she’s sometimes a bit too formal. However, she also inherited her father’s bad tolerance of badfic stupidity, resulting in her dropping any formality to snark at the fic more often than not. When out of a mission, she tends to be more of a cheerful but polite girl. She can be brutally blunt if she thinks it’s warranted, though. Partners and family Being still under training, Keiko hasn't been assigned a partner yet. As already mentioned, her parents are Sergio and Nikki, and she considers Corolla to be her aunt (something the Unison Device appears to be happy with). She seems to get along well with Shiro Turbo and Saki Cherryflower, the Alternate Universe versions of her parents. They are still weirded out when she calls them "Chibi-Dad" and "Chibi-Mom", though. Mission Reports Partnered with Desdendelle 2034 HST * "TYH: Youthful Indiscretion" ** Agent Trainer Desdendelle gets a new trainee. ** Note that since Desdendelle retired sometime in 2017, he likely couldn't have been Keiko's trainer here.But Keiko canonically went on this mission, so take anything in here with a grain of salt. Partnered with Elanorelisindrivar 2034 HST * "Runs in the Family" ** Keiko goes on her first mission without her trainer, but her partner isn't exactly a seasoned veteran herself. ** The Elanoelisindrivar Keiko meets here has been recently confirmed to be uncanon, but Keiko canonically went on this mission as well - we have no idea how stuff actually went, or who actually was her partner here. So take anything in here wih a grain of salt... Yes, again. Maybe you're better off with the entire saltshaker. Partnered with Corolla 2034 HST * An Overabundance of Turbochargers and Cherry Tree Flowers ** Keiko gets help from Corolla and her parents to tackle a fic written by her parent's original author, and ends up recruiting the fic's AU equivalents of them. ** Since Desdendelle appears again, alongside with a version of Librarian apparently different from the one in Youthful indiscretion... well, you know the drill. Hope you still have some salt in that saltshaker. Category:PPC Agents